Perfect
by Kemiix
Summary: When Ryou gets upset and leaves home in the middle of the night, he gets kidnapped by two guys claiming hes "perfect". The clock is ticking. Will somebody find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

He pulled on his sky blue jacket, careful not to tuck away his snow white hair. Slowly but surely he turned the doorknob and slipped out the door into the chilly night air. Careful not to make a sound he pulled the door shut behind him. Hastily he crept down the cement steps in front of his house and into the cool, dewed lawn. His sneakers creaking softly he made his way to the sidewalk. He looked back at the house in disgust.

"You think you own me", He huffed under his breath and began to stride down the dimly lit street. "I'll show you. I'll show you all!"

On the inside his brain was screaming. "Ryou this isn't a good idea go home", and "Everybody will be worried sick". But at that very moment he really didn't give a damn.

Blocking away all thoughts completely he crossed at a stoplight and onto a familiar road. He kicked a rock with his foot remembering fond memories of his friends. Especially the one he was now "Forbidden" to see.

The boy quickened his pace at the same white house he had gone to for years. The boy who lived there, his best friend was probably sound asleep this late. He sighed not wanting to disturb the other boys slumber and continued on his lonely road.

Wondering deeper into the city he began to descend into a sketchy part of town. Spray paint lined the walls and gang sighns everywhere. He didn't know his way around this part of town but anything was better than home, or at least he thought. A cold breeze rolled over him and he clung tightly to his jacket. "Please don't let me freeze to death", He whispered and drug on.

Street lights shone over him like beacons as he walked. He could feel the adrenaline kicking in as he wondered lost into an alley. "This is like the movies", He said under his breath. "This is the part where I would die".

Following the twisted rocky paths of the alley for an hour to find no familiar ground, Ryou sat slumped on the sidewalk. "It's cold and I'm tired", He said feeling a warm tear roll down his cheek. "And now even if I wanted to go back I can't, I don't know where I am! I'm such an idiot!"

His spirit broken, Ryou laid in fetal position on the sidewalk and shivering stared up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight, a crystal clear night that made the stars gleam like diamonds. He began connecting the little and big dipper and he felt warmth he once loved. All those summers in the backyard just him and him. He remembered them slowly tracing the constellations together. He sighed also not forgetting now the reason he left.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his side. He cried out and found blood oozing at his hip. "Broken glass", He mumbled and stood up. The wound stung like a thousand needles but he fought through it to continue walking.

After about two blocks he looked back to see he was leaving a trail. Sighing he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A dark figure was shifting a couple feet away.

Ryou marked it off as a tired imagination and continued on. But then he saw it again, and it was inching closer. He sped his pace hoping to god this was just a horrible dream. Yet his worst fears were coming to life as the figure got closer he noticed it was taller and probably stronger.

He broke into a run, ignoring his screaming side but he heard the looming footsteps behind him. "This isn't happening", he repeated over and over again.

Just then the pain hit. He froze in place as he felt his side explode in wraith. He clutched the wound completely forgetting his situation. Only for an instant as he felt cold steel against his head. Ryou's mind was screaming. Oh my god oh my god It's a gun! He has a gun! I have to get away!

Before he could even move he felt an arm wrap around his throat and he was hauled to his feet. He still felt the gun to his skull and he wanted to scream and cry. But even he knew if he did the trigger would be pulled and his life would be over.

"What is your name", a gruff voice demanded that made Ryou nearly jump.

"Ryou", He answered weakly.

"How old are you", the voice barked.

"16", He said heartbeat almost drowning him out.

"Perfect", it replied and the hoisted Ryou over his shoulder, as if he were a feather.

"Where are you taking me", Ryou said dryly.

"A better place", the voice said with a laugh and Ryou was tossed into the back of a van. To his alarm it was metal lined and wooden flooring. He caught a glimpse of another person in the front seat and was even more horrified. "I want to go home", He sobbed. He once again curled into fetal position and cried into his knees as the van began to move. "I don't want to die!"

"Hush", a different voice came and he froze.

"W-why me?" Ryou sobbed pathetically.

"Because you're perfect", the voice from earlier chimed. Ryou gave a hard shiver. Perfect? For what exactly?

The van hit a sharp turn and Ryou slid head first into the metal lining. He felt a tinge of pain then blacked out completely.

Through the darkness, he began to see the images. Events long passed that now led to his demise flashed in his dazed mind. The living room, his parents, reliving it again was just as painful as when happened. Just like throwing salt in old wounds, it always hurts.

_Alright guys that's chapter one, I'm trying something new. Please review if you liked it and even if you didn't it's nice to know what you think. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

He stood feebly in the darkened doorway, listening to their words sting. They did this every night, when they thought him and Amane were long asleep. But only young Amane was in dream land when the ugly hate appeared, Ryou would listen breathlessly hurting inside.

"Why do you keep doing this", His father roared. "Blame all the family problems on me; let me have all the guilt when you're just as much to blame."

"ME?" The mother hissed back. "I'm not the one who spends no time with the kids".

"It hard to spend time with them when you're working hard to keep food on the table, unlike some people who are too lazy to get a job".

"I'm lazy, really", His mother said rolling her eyes. "I work all day, making the food keeping the house clean, but any appreciation, no".

"Don't even get me started", the father glared. "The food sucks and the house is never clean".

The mother gasped, obvious by the pain on her face she was angry. "I try so hard! You don't even know! Two kids all day rip through here like tornados, Ryou being as energetic as he is. Plus he always has Bakura over. And Amane-".

Ryou ran up to his room sobbing before hearing the rest. "I'm just another burden to everyone!"

The thoughts rushed his mind. I have to leave. I can't keep dragging my family down it's not right.

Laying in his soft, plush bed he curled up facing the wall. Listening to the soft bicker stop he knew what he had to do. Hearing the doors slam were his cue to set plans into motion.

He crept down the steps not making a sound except shallow breaths. He made his way through the living room shivering violently thinking about the events all over again. A quick last minute thought hit him and he bolted back up the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the bright pink door across the hall from his room. The darkened room revealed hair so white it glowed on a small bed in the center of the room. The sleeping face welled up tears when Ryou saw her. She had always loved him. She was the best sister anyone could ask for. They had always been together through it all, but he had to do this. This would be better for her too.

He leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed Amane lightly on the forehead, careful not to wake her. "Goodbye", He whispered stricken with sudden grief.

Leaving quickly he snapped the door shut hoping desperately not for a change of heart. Practically running down the stairs he tripped and tumbled rapidly down. At the end of the staircase he sighed laying flat on his back. I'm such a useless klutz, he thought brushing himself off.

He snatched up his jacket off the couch and slipped out the door.

Consciousness hit him harder than a speeding bus. He woke to a screaming headache and complete darkness. Panic flashed over him remembering the van. He tried to stand up but was stopped by a rope. He also tried using his hands but those were tied behind his back.

"Damn", he muttered under his breath. He had to get free somehow. He attempted to squirm his feet out of the ropes but only succeeded in giving himself rope burns.

He smelled dust and a little hint of rust. He felt joy and despair at the same time. His goal was accomplished but he might die at the hand of strangers now. They said they needed him right? They wouldn't kill him if he was useful. He would have to be as cooperative and useful as possible if he was ever going to survive. He began to plot.

_Transition_

He opened his chocolate eyes at dusk peeking through his windows. Yawning he leapt out of bed and onto the carpet face first. He stood up mumbling about always waking up too early and made his way into the living room a couple doors away.

He went straight through the empty living room and into the kitchen. He found his mom getting ready to leave for work. "7 am already?" He asked with another yawn.

"Yeah", His mom said and with that single word vanished out the door.

Bakura sighed and raided the freezer for food. Finding to his delight chocolate chip waffles, he rushed across the kitchen and jammed 2 in the toaster. Sitting at the table he flipped on the TV hoping to find something interesting. Finding none of his favorite shows or anything he liked he clicked on the news.

His waffles dinged ready as the sports section came on and he abandoned the TV for food. As he was setting the hot waffles onto a plate, the TV made a strange screeching noise.

Hastily leaving his food he went to investigate. He knew right away what was happening. "Another amber alert", He mumbled. "It's tragic". Watching the screen with intent, he found a chair. He gazed at the screen as the words rolled across.

"Young boy, 16, suspected runaway then abducted, name Ryou, white hair, brown eyes"-

Bakura froze dead. He reread the words to make sure it wasn't a mistake. Ryou..? No way… He sat there just staring in disbelief. "This… this can't be happening". Forcing his legs to move he found the telephone hanging on the wall. Numbly he dialed Ryou's home number and heard a gruff voice answer.

"H-hello", Bakura said mouth going dry.

"Bakura…" Ryou's father responded knowing the voice."Is your mom home?"

"No", Bakura said with tears beginning. "Please… please tell me it's a mistake… a lie?"

Bakura heard Ryous father get chocked up and at that moment he dropped the phone.

His whole world was crumbling down. Without Ryou, he couldn't survive. He was his best and one of his only friends. Bakura couldn't do this by himself. He sat on the cold tile floor and crawled into the corner. He sobbed into his knees, his now only friend.

_Awww thanks you guys, that means a lot! I love my reviewers and I hope to get more…? _


End file.
